The Unknown Nightmare/Episode 25
"The Tortured" is the third episode of the third season of The Unknown Nightmare. Plot Synopsis As Dave, Gordon and Jason head out to find Andy and Charlie, Sean learns who the man torturing him is. Previously... On The Unknown Nightmare After everyone woke up, the group found a plane crash with survivors, but they were ambushed by other survivors, getting knocked out and brought back to their town. Charlie and Andy have no idea where to go, and Sean is stuck in a jail cell, repeatedly being tortured by one of Joe's men. Plot Present (The Town: Day 8) Dave walked up to the only building in the town. Outside were two guards, standing in front of the door. When he was walking to the door, they stood in front of him. "What do you want?" one of them asked. "I need to speak to your mayor", Dave said. "You got an appointment?" the other asked. "No", Dave said. "Then you ain't seeing him", the guard said. Dave sighed, "Where do I make an appointment?" "We'll make it for you. We'll come get you when they mayor is ready", the guard said. Dave scoffed and turned around. Jason walked up to him. "What's going on?" Jason asked, as they both started walking towards the knife throwing game. "We gotta find Charlie and Andy", Dave said, "This place was made by a guy named Joe, I think it's the same Joe that Sean worked for". "I don't think I'm going", Jason said. Dave stopped walking, "I need you". "Do you?" Jason asked, "None of us want to leave. This place is as civilized as it gets. They have a school, a farm. I know that if you walk out of those gates that you ain't coming back". Dave stepped towards him, "I am coming back. Charlie and Andy need to find Joe. We need answers, and he's the only way we can stop this. So are you in?" ---- Present (The Highway: Day 8) Andy's eyes opened. He felt like he was in a pool of water. He sat up, trying to remember where he was. It hurt his back when he got up, but the sick feeling in his stomach made him forget about that. He opened the door and ran to the edge of the road. He threw up, collapsing on the floor. He could barely breath. He put his hand in his pocket, pulling out the bag of heroin. He started to open it, but stopped himself. All of those feelings came back to him. Withdrawal, something he never thought he would have to do again. He put the bag back in his pocket, for some reason, he felt safer with it near him. Charlie shot up from the back seat, alerting Andy. He was sweating, his heart was pounding. It was a nightmare, his first since before he started drinking. Andy walked back to the car. "You okay?" he asked. "Peachy", Charlie said, trying to catch his breath, "So where we headed?" Andy didn't feel like going anywhere, he was barely standing. "Maybe we could head back to the lab, see if there's anything there that could lead us to Joe?" Andy suggested. Charlie nodded, "It's a start". Charlie got out from the back seat, closing the door behind him. "You're bleeding", Andy said, pointing to Charlie's stomach. "It's only been five days", Charlie sighed, remembering when Sean shot him. As Andy and Charlie sat in the car, Andy began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Charlie asked. "We've known each other two days", Andy said, "Feels much longer". "Yeah, I can't wait to get rid of your sorry ass", Charlie joked. As they laughed, Charlie put the key in the ignition and turned it. They started but quickly broke down. "What the fuck?" Charlie shouted. "We're out of gas", Andy said. "No we're not", Charlie said, trying to prove him wrong, "The light would've came on". "The car is forty years old", Andy said, "Not everything is going to work". Charlie looked at the gas meter in front of him, seeing that it was empty. "Bollocks", he whined. "We could just walk", Andy suggested. "But... I love the car", Charlie said. "We can come back when the world is back to normal", Andy said, getting out of the car. ---- Present (The Town: Day 8) "I'm in", Jason said, following Dave. They walked up to Anya and the others, who were still at the knife throwing game. "We're heading out", Dave said, "You coming?" "I think I'm good here", Anya said, "I need a break". "No problem", Dave smiled, "Rachel?" Rachel was looking at an elderly couple across from them, they were selling vegetables to people. They looked happy, but it was a forced happy. "What?" she asked. "We're going out to look for people, you wanna come?" Dave asked. "Nah, I don't like it out there", she declined, "Even with the walkers, there's still the risk that I could get shot in the back of the head". "What about you guys?" Dave asked Ava and Gordon. "I'll go", Gordon said, "It'll give me a little time to get to know you a bit better". Dave nodded, and they headed for the front gates. They walked up to the guard at the gate. "Can we have our weapons?" Dave asked. "Depends on what you need them for", the guard said. "We're heading out to look for a couple of people from our group", Dave explained. The guard sighed and at first it looked as if he was going to say no, but he ended up grabbing their weapons from a small shed near the gate. He handed them their weapons. "Thank you", Dave said. "You'll be accompanied by a guard", the guard said, waving his hand at a man near him. "That's not necessary", Dave snapped. "It is now", the guard said, "We need to be safe". Dave sighed and looked around. He noticed another building across from them, a few feet from the gate. "What's in there?" Dave asked. "Security", the man firmly stated, "We hope to see you back in Southfalls soon". "Southfalls?" Jason asked, "Sounds like a damn soap opera". The gates opened and the guard stepped aside, leaving them walk out. The other guard followed them outside. When the gates were closing, Dave looked back at them, seeing walkers hanging up on the gates, still moving. "What is this?" Dave asked. Jason and Gordon looked shocked too. "Security", the guard said. ---- Present (The Jail Cell: Day 8) Sean hung on the chains, the pain of them pulling his arms was gone. He was left to his thoughts. He looked at his left hand, looking at the finger that the man had cut off. He had done so much so far, and it had only been a few hours. The cell door opened, making Sean flinch at the sound. He looked up, seeing Joe. "I'm getting impatient Sean so I'm gonna make it real simple for you", Joe said as he knelt in front of Sean, "If you tell me what you told them, then you'll live, and you can be free. But if you don't, I'll be forced to kill you... slowly". Sean said something that sounded like gibberish. "What was that Sean?" Joe said, leaning in closer. "Go... fuck yourself", Sean stuttered, as he began to cough. Joe felt the anger build up inside him. "I care about you Sean", Joe said, "You're like a brother to me. I took you under my wing and this is how you repay me?" Sean tried his best to ignore him. "I helped you get Ethan", Joe said, "Without me you wouldn't have gotten him. I just don't understand why you don't want to tell me the truth". Joe waited for an answer, "If you want, you can work for me again. You'll be safer this time, we can work together, and in the end, when the world goes back to normal, you will be set for life. You'll have as much money as you want-" "No", Sean interrupted. Joe was shocked when he heard the answer, "No?" "No!" Sean shouted. "I don't think you understand what I'm saying here. You could be a millionaire, why would you turn that down?" Joe explained. "I am not... turning down the money!" Sean shouted, "I am turning down you! You get it? I want'' nothing...'' to do with you! Ever since I met you, everything I have ever cared about is gone! Ruined, turn to shit, dead, ever since I hooked up with the great Joe!" "All you had was your wife!" Joe shouted. "I had a mom, a dad!" Sean continued, but his voice began to break, "But you! You had to come and ruin everything! I have never been more alone... I HAVE NOTHING! NO ONE! ALRIGHT? IT'S ALL GONE, GET IT? No, no, no, why... why would you get it? What do you even care as long as you get what you want, right?" Joe heard enough and stood up. He began walking to the door. "You don't give a shit about me! You made me do this!" Sean cried, "You look down on everyone who works for you. Everyone who is tied into this big organization that you created! You ruined this world, but we were brainwashed into staying with you. So you think that I'm no good? I'M NOTHING! SO FUCK YOU!" Joe looked outside of the cell, and gestured for someone to come over. The man who tortured Sean appeared, and walked in as Joe left. Sean was still hanging from the chains, in tears. The man looked to see if Joe was really gone, before turning back to Sean. "My name is Xander Gould", the man said, even though Sean didn't acknowledge that he was there, "Believe it or not, I'm in the same position as you. We all are. I can't help you, because if I do, he'll kill me. So, just tell him the truth". Sean began to laugh, "The truth?! You're really talking about the truth now? How about that'' he'' started the apocalypse". "Just tell us what you told the group, and you can go", Xander warned. "Go where?" Sean asked. "I don't wanna have to do this", Xander sighed. "Neither did I", Sean said. Xander nodded and stood up. He walked out of the cell, leaving Sean alone for a few seconds. When Sean heard a door open at the end of the corridor, he was ready for what was coming. But then he heard the groans and snarls of one of the undead. The undead person appeared at the jail cell door. Sean leant backwards, scared about what was going to happen. It had a rope tied around its neck, the rope was attached to a pole that Xander was holding. "This is you last chance!" Xander warned, "What did you tell them?!" Sean stared deep in the eyes of the undead man. He felt like he could relate to it. It was lost, it had nothing. "You wanna know what I told them?" Sean asked, "I told them that I hope they win". Xander sighed and looked down to his feet. He pushed the undead person inside at Sean, which lunged at him. Xander closed the cell door, locking Sean in there with the walker. Did you like this episode? Like Dislike Category:The Unknown Nightmare Category:The Unknown Nightmare Episodes Category:Issues